Kamen Rider Hyrule?
by Lintu Hitose
Summary: I need help with this story. please read. PILOT EPISODE SET INSIDE!
1. Data

I have had this idea mellowing in my head for the last few months.

I want to do a fanfinction combining Legend of Zelda with Kamen Rider. (i.e. make Link the main Kamen Rider)

However, I keep hitting a mental block on how I should go about this.

I don't know if I should for what ever reason toss Link on the Den-Liner and team with the 4 Taros or make him into a new rider altogether.

My kinda situation seems to be around how to turn Link from a medival fighter into someone more high-tech.

Can someone please assist me?! I would like some help here please. T.T


	2. more data

**Location: Tokyo**

_**Riders**_

Character: Link

Role: Main Kamen Rider

Belt: Force Buckler

Need: Last Name, Rider Name, Rider Suit design

Character: Zelda / Sheik / Tetra

Role: Secondary Rider

Belt: Light Buckler

Need: same as Link

Character: Ganon / Ganondorf

Role: Evil Rider

Belt: Dark Buckler

Need: Same as Link

_**Other Characters**_

Vaati / Gufuu

Zant

Midna

Dark Link / Shadow Link

Twinrova / Kotake & Koume

Majora

_**Good guy Hangout**_

Lon Lon Cafe

NOTE: any of this stuff could change.

Anyone care to throw in their two cents?


	3. PILOT EPISODE

This is what I think you get when you cross Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series with Kamen Rider!

This my idea, but if someone wants to take a crack at an idea like this then go for it, just let me know because I want to see how different people do this kind of story.

I don't own Zelda or Kamen Rider…grrr…

ON WITH THE STORY

Location: Tokyo

Time: Sunset

A motorcycle zips down the street, its rider decked out in green pants, jacket, and helmet.

"_So, this is Tokyo?"_ thought the rider as he pulled into a parking lot, "I wonder what my friends are doing these days. I haven't seen them for a few years, been even longer since I've seen senpai." The rider took off his helmet, brushed some dark blond hair out of his face and took a deep breath and said quietly staring at is helmet, "Everyone, Tenro Link has returned." He turned his blue eyes to the sky as the sun snuck behind a skyscraper. Smiling, "I might have missed everyone here in the city, but I think I prefer the twilight scene back in the country." Just then, he saw 3 cloaked figures dash into a dark alley. Curious, he leaves his helmet in the sidecar of his motorcycle and quietly follows the 3 figures.

Ducking behind a dumpster in the alley, which happened to be a dead end, Link watched as it seemed 2 of the figures were cornering the third figure against wall. He noticed that the cornered person was clutching a briefcase with 3 triangles emblazoned on it.

"Come on, give us the case," came a man's voice

"Yes, little princess, give us back what you stole from us," a woman's voice this time.

"No!" screamed the person with the case, who Link know noticed was MUCH smaller then the other two.

"_They're picking on a little kid!?"_

"Give us that case, brat!" the female lunged at the child, but stopped in its tracks when Link jumped between them. "Who the hell are you?"

Link did not answer the person, but turned his head to the child, "You ok, kid?" The kid simply nodded, "That's good." Link then turned his attention to the two trouble makers, "You want to know who I am?" the young man cracked his knuckles, read to put up a fight if he needed to, "I'm the guy who is gonna make you pay for even trying to harm a kid."

**Episode 1 : I will protect!**

"I'm the guy who is gonna make you pay for even trying to harm a kid." At this, one of the cloaked figures just howled with laughter.

"You…defeat us? What a joke!" laughed the female, "Can we just kill him? The boss has no need for trash like this."

"T-trash?!"

One of the figures just jumped on top of the dumpster and sat down, "Go right ahead, but be quick and don't make a mess."

"What the heck are you two talking about?"

"Just watch, pitiful human!" suddenly, before everyone's eyes, the person Link guessed was the female turned into a scorpion-humanoid creature, ripping apart her cloak in the process. While she was mainly a blood-red color, Link noticed many eerie dark patches all over her body. One was even over her left 'eye'.

Needles to say, the young man's blue eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Who the…..WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!?!"

-

The scorpion lady just scoffed and tossed what Link was hoping was just her ponytail over her shoulder, "How rude. It is proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking someone their name, especially if it's a lady you are talking to."

"Oh sorry, my name is Tenro Link," he bowed, "nice to…" and got kick in the face, sending him into the wall.

"Fool. Never lower your eyes to your opponent!" yelled the scorpion lady.

Link stood up and rubbed his chin and thought to himself, _"Ow. That really hurt. What have I gotten myself into?"_

"_You…do you wish to protect?"_

Link turned to the kid, _"A girl's voice? Did the kid just speak?"_

"_Well…do you? If so, then take this case and use it what is inside to awaken the golden force inside yourself. Use my item and shine, Kamen Rider of the Mystical Kingdom."_

"_Kamen Rider?"_

"Hey now, don't go ignoring me. What are you up to over there, you damned brat?"

"Quit fooling around, Scorfos. You know the boss doesn't like waiting."

"Don't worry, Gohmafos, I'll end this quickly," Scorfos then removed her 'ponytail' and brandished it as if it were a whip.

"Oh crap." Link didn't know if the strange kid was talking, or if he was just hearing things, but he did know that he and the kid were toast if he didn't do something before the scorpion lady struck.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!" the scropion-like demon lashed out with its whip, but got blocked by something, "What?"

In a split second, Link had scooped the kid up in one arm, and used his other to yank the case out of her hands and use it as a shield. The point of the whip had stabbed right into the center of the emblem, right between the 3 triangles. "Not today, Bug Girl!"

-

"Why you….I AM AN ARACHNID!!!"

"Like I care. I might not know what is going on here, but I can't stand by and let innocent people be harmed. I am Tenro Link, and I swore to help people in need and protect those dear to me!" he then looked down at the kid he had under his arm, "That includes this kid, even though I don't know who they are," he then turned his gaze back to the monster before him, "I will protect everyone!"

"Bastard boy…Who are you?"

"I say again, my name is Tenro Link. However, as of right know, I am also a Kamen Rider!" Suddenly a golden light emanated from the triangles on the case.

Link looked in awe, Scorfos back off a few steps, and Gohmafos cursed under his breath, "It can't be. Is he one of the ancients? No, I think he is merely an incarnation. It's just as the boss feared someone would happen. He will not be happy with this development."

Scorfos cursed openly, "Shit. Hey, Gohmafos, does this mean what I think it means?" he just nodded at her, "Damn it."

While they talked Link quickly put the briefcase and the kid down, "Look kid, I'm not sure what is about to happen, but I think you should either get behind me or quickly find a way out of here." The kid nodded and ran behind some trashcans by the back wall. Link then turned to the briefcase, "Here goes nothing!" he quickly opened it, and was suddenly enveloped in a golden light. The light then started to flood across the entire alley.

"Shit! He opened it!" screamed Scorfostrying to shield the light from her face with her hands.

"Scorfos, we have failed this time. We shall pull back for now," Gohmafos then suddenly disappeared in a swirl of strange, little black squares that were similar to the ones on Scorfos.

"Damn it! This isn't over, Kamen Rider Link or whatever the hell you call youself!!" and with that Scorfos vanished in the same manner as Gohmafos.

After the two monsters vanished, the light from the briefcase faded. Link blinked a few times to fix his vision.

"Oww…What the heck was that?" he looked around and noticed that the scorpion lady and her companion had vanished, and then he looked down at the case to see that it was empty. "What! Crap, did they get what was inside? Something valuable HAD to be in it if we had a monster chasing a…THE KID!!" Link whipped his head around to make sure the kid was safe, but it looked like the kid had vanished as well. "Dang it! I hope that kid got away. Might as well go to a police station and let them know." He grabbed the empty case and got up.

"_My, it is rather cozy in here."_

"Who said that?" Link looked around to find the source of the voice. _"Strange, I know I've heard that voice before."_

"_Come now. You don't remember my voice? I'm the one who told you to open the case."_

Link's eyes went wide. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"_No joke. And if you want to know where I am, I will tell you. I am inside you."_

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

_**Episode End**_

And that is Episode 1

Remember to review and rate!

Next time;

Episode 2! Hero's Stigmata!


End file.
